For Love and Future
by Niethiona
Summary: Three years has passed since life was restored to the world. Moana thought her days of adventure were behind her, man was she wrong. (eventual Maui x Moana rated M for a reason) **I do not own Moana she and all Disney Characters belong to Disney Originals belong to me.
1. Things Change

Things Change

It was a normal day in Moana's paradise home. The sun was half way over the horizon and Moana watched from the shore as her people's fleet of fishing boats left for the day. It had been three years since her adventures with the demi-god Maui and many things had changed.

She was no longer the next chief for her people as her mother gave birth to her little brother a year ago relieving her of one burden. She now finds herself the master wayfinder of her people and the teacher for other wayfinder.

Her people are no longer on a single island but now have villages on two other islands to the east each with one of her cousins families to govern over them.

But the greatest change was her people's belief in gods and legends again. No longer viewed as just stores but as facts. Her mother Sina had taken over the duty of village story teller and it was well known her favorite story was the restoring of the heart of Te Fiti. Moana had to tease her mother claiming she only like the story because she herself was in it. Sina always would laugh and claim it was because it had her little minnow in it. Her brave little girl and a great Demi-god who loved to visit.

That was true every two months or so Maui would fly in as a great hawk much to the delight of the village children. But it now had been four months since he was least seen and that had Moana worried for not only did she miss her best friend but she had a few suitors that needed to be scared off. So she stood on the beach looking to the east for her salvation.

The sun was at its height point in the sky when Tui found his daughter staring out into the ocean as intently as the sun itself. Laughing to himself her walked to her carrying two coconut and warm Taro that was just cooked. "Planning your next voyage or bird watching" Moana snaps back into reality "sorry Dad what?" Moana asked who was clearly not listening to whats around. Tui laughed out loud now and re-asked his question as he handed over lunch. This caused Moana to pout now, which causes Tui to laugh harder. "It's not funny" Moana hissed at her father " It's been four months and not a sign of him, its not like him"

Well Tui knows and approves of the friendship between his daughter and Maui he suspects that missing her friend is not the only reason that has kept the energetic women in one spot for so long. "So my daughter which young man should I send to our sister island?" "It's not.." but Moana never got to finish before her father spoke again " Moana you seek Maui more when one of your many unwanted suitors have gone to far." This got Moana to sigh "It's not that I am not flattered but none of want me for me. They want the Heroine that restored Te Fiti. The best friend of the great Maui... none just want Moana"

The two of them sat in silence as the finished lunch looking out to the great expanse before them. Without warning the sea reverses so far that coral reef was easy to see. Tui and Moana where on their feet with in seconds. Moana start to race down the beach she shouted over her shoulder " go warn the village I'll go to the fishermen" Tui raised his hands to shout something back but his words where lost in the roar of the largest wave Moana had ever seen.


	2. Big Sister

Big Sister

Moana froze in her tracks at the height of the approaching wave. Never in her life on Motinui or her time as a wayfinder has she ever seen a wave block out the sky.

Moana knew running was pointless, she could not out run the ocean. Just as the wave was about to crash down it lost all strength and sprayed her harmlessly and return to its normal state. Shocked Moana just stood there not sure what to do now. "Moana!" Her father's voice broke through her stunted state. Falling to her knees she began to cry from her shock and confusion. She did not remain alone long her father reached her quickly and wrapped her in his arms. "Moana" Tui whispered "Moana are you alright? What happened?"

"That would be my doing" came a new voice. This caused both father and daughter to look around for the newcomer. Moana finely see her about a league out to sea walking slowly towards them. Namakaokahai goddess of the ocean, older sister to Pele and Te Fiti. Moana quickly lowered her head and Tui followed suite asking "What do we humbly owe such a great honor to have the goddess of the ocean with us."

Namakaokahai laughed lightly "Be at easy I am here for more then stopping the wave that my little sister caused by her creation of an island east of here. Am here to seek Moana's help." This statement brought Moana forward "What help can I offer the great goddess of the sea?"

"I am glad you asked" replayed Namakaokahai with a small wave a pillar of water rose and she sat upon it "as you know when Te Fiti had her heart stolen she changed in to Te Ka I went to her in an attempt to bring her back however she could not be reached during this encounter she had broke a special necklace from me. By the time I noticed a certain crab and got it and spirited it away. I need you Moana to seek out Maui and together retrieve my necklace before Tamatoa knows what he has."

Tui rose in anger at this "you are asking my daughter for the impossible!" "No" reply Namakaokahai calmly "I am only asking your daughter to repay the favor I showed your island this day. She has proven her self before at a much harder task." Moana quickly took her father by the arm before he can say anything else. She turns to Namakaokahai and gives her own reply "I would gladly go as repayment for your intervention on our behalf but I do not know where Maui is now he has not returned". Namakaokahai smiled then pleased by this answer. "My water will help you as before. Follow the water eal in the sky it will lead you to where Maui currently is. But hurry who knows how long he will stay there." With those words Namakaokahai sank back into the sea leaving Moana and Tui alone.


	3. Blessing

**Disclosure** **: _Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own._**

 _** While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious_

Blessing

After the departure of the goddess the chef and his daughter stand together looking out at the now calm waters.

"I guess I should start packing I have a long journey ahead of me."

Tui could nothing more but nod, turned and make his way back to the village with his daughter behind him. Just outside the village Tui turned to his daughter,

"You should allow the village to give you a blessing and let them know you are not just running from unwanted attention."

"You heard the goddess I don't have a lot of time"

"It won't be long Moana, just give us a hands width of the sky and meet me at our fala"

With a sigh "Alright it should take that long to prepare and make ready my canoe"

With that father and daughter parted ways one to make ready for a new adventure the other to be the one to say their daughter is leaving this time.

"Sina would handle this better then I did all those years ago." With that sad thought Tui went to search for his wife and to spread the news.

One hand later seating in front of her family fala. Moana was explaining to her little brother Matiu about where she was going but she new there was only so much a 2 year old would understand, she tried anyway.

"At least your not running out in the middle of the night" Sina was walking up with a group of other women. Not far behind she could see the rest of the village with her father. Seeing everyone gathered Tui walked to the front and raised his hands

"Thank you for coming you all saw early the Kala le Papa headed our way then stop completely, we were graced with the help of Namakaokahai the great goddess of the sea. In return for her help she requested that our strong Moana go on a special quest for her. May we all send are blessing with her."

As Moana stood to accept the blessing one of her least favorite people came forward, Hemi her most unwanted suitors.

"Forgive me my chef but can we trust such an important task to Moana by herself to handle? I volunteer to go with her."

Before she could even tell him off for his overconfident another second of her suitors made their minds know.

"Am sorry chef" began Maaka "but I am more qualified to go as a coconut harvester I am stronger"

"Stronger you maybe" stated Arana the third of Moana's headaches "but I am the best fisher of the village. You two have never been on a canoe what help can you give."

Before the three boys could start a fight Tui came forward

"None of you will be going. Moana took on a harder task before alone and was fine. She is also to seek the help of our protector, the Demi-god Maui. She will be fine and need none of you to go with her."

With that Tui turned to his daughter.

"Come I'll escort you to your canoe"

Moana quickly hugged and kissed her brother and took her mother's hand as they hurried to catch up with the quick moving chef. Tui stopped his quick march once he was clear of the village.

"I see now why you don't like those three" Tui said with a huff

Moana had to laugh a little at this "you would think that with Maui scaring them off they get the hint. But as soon as he leaves they come right back."

Sina had to add "Well Moana you can always hit them with your oar you did Maui."

"I already have hit Hemi it did little good. I swear I liked Maui more when I hit him then I do Hemi now."

This got a laugh out of both parents then but it soon died since they now have reach Moana canoe, the same one given to her by Te Fiti herself. After a quick double check of supplies and to make sure she had no extra passengers. She hugged her parents and pushed off. Tui and Sina continued to watch as Moana passed the reef. Sina leaned on her husband and whispered

"She will be fine, she was the first time and this time she knows how to wayfind. Plus with luck she will come home with our future son in law and hopefully keep him here. "

"Son in law?" asked Tui

"Yes you don't think Maui plays bodyguard for no reason. He maybe immortal but he is still bad at courting. Maybe this adventure is what they need. Am going back to Matiu don't stay out to late."

Sina left her husband with his thoughts and returned to the village. Tui was no longer watching the ocean but staring at the giant fish hook in the sky.

"Well they are best friends. If anyone will love her for her and not because she is a heroine its another hero."

With that bright thought about his daughter future Tui return to his people

 _Thank you Rose-Angle will do my best to keep the updates timely_


	4. The Long Current

The Long Current

Moana took the similar route past the reef to open waters as she did 3 years ago and so many times after when she went with here people to find new islands. This time was different though, all the time before she did not know where she was going, ok this time that was the same, the different this time is she had an idea of there where she was going. Looking up at the stars she found the giant eel in the sky and turned her boat to the south and Maui.

It had been two days of uneventful sailing and Moana was just about to fall asleep at her oar. Yeah wayfinders where not suppose to sleep, but man did she need to. As if to answer her unsaid prayer the current started to pull her slightly off course, and when she sent to correct it she saw the island that the ocean was taking her to. Te Fiti the Goddess of life, but to most she was an uninhabited island. Knowing she could rest safely there, Moana turned her boat and sailed to the location that brought her her best friend. The beach around Te Fiti was softer then any other that she had set foot on and the ocean was happy to help her push her canoe past it's nature high tide.

"Now to find a place to sleep for the night" Moana made her way to the green jungle that was all over the island. Seeing as the sky was clear she saw no reason to build a shelter and she really didn't want to build a fire and offend the great goddess. Moana settled for a cool spot on soft grass and called it a night. The following morning Moana found herself not in the same spot she went to sleep in but being cradled as gently as a child in the hand of Te Fiti.

"Hello great Te Fiti am sorry that I disturbing you, but I was so tired and knew I would be safe here."

"Fear not child, you did not disturbed me, but why are you so far from your home?"

"I was asked by your sister Namakaokahai to retrieve Maui and enter Lalotia to get a great treasure back from Tamatoa."

This information caused Te Fiti to pause a moment. "The Necklace of Rangi" she said at last

"The Necklace of Rangi? What's the Necklace of Rangi?" Moana asked

"Rangi is our father, he gave Namakaokahai a necklace of great power. It allows her to call water from the sky so that her oceans never will be out of balance. How could she loss something so paramount to her?"

"uhhmm" Moana did not feel comfortable answering "she said she lost it while trying to reach you while you were Te Ka."

"I see then I will help you Moana, so you can put back what was lost." with that Te Fiti opened her other hand to reveal an orchid lei "take this it will help protect you from the magic in Lalotia."

Thanking the goddess, Moana placed the lei on head. Te Fiti gently placed Moana by her canoe and returned to her sleep one more. Looking up in the sky and back to the goddess she just pushed off from and continued southward to where she hoped to find her best friend.

 _Authors Notes_

Thanks again to my readers


	5. Re-Meeting

Re-meeting

The sun had nearly completed another full journey when Moana noticed a change in the water. What was one clear blue water changed to a murky purple color with an iron smell, blood. Moana's suspicion was confirmed when out of the depths came into view several fins of sharks. While she had no real fear from them, not with the water's protection, she did not want to push it. Spying an island nearby she turned to her new destination wanting to reach it before dark. The water did not clear as she got closer but seemed to get darker as she got near the island. Moana reached the beach just as the sun was setting. Still unnerved by the water around her, she pulled her canoe far up on the beach and made her fire close enough to be felt on the boat but not close enough to catch fire. After a quick meal Moana sat on her canoe, oar in hand, looking in to the fire while listening for danger.

Danger soon could be heard behind her coming from the jungle beyond. Not wanting to give her advantage away, Moana remained still, tightening her grin on her oar she waited. Whoever was coming up behind her was not all the quiet. Once this newcomer was close enough she could hear the sand shift, she jumped and turned bringing her oar around. She hit a soft but firm mass that gave a very familiar grunt.

"Nice to see you too princess"

"Maui don't sneak up on me like that."

"I will remember that kid." Maui laughed at the glare he got. Though even he had to admit she wasn't a kid anymore. The last three years has been kind to her. She had grown to be even to his shoulder with a black waterfall of hair going past her waist. Her life style as a wayfinders has helped her too. Unlike other girls who tend to be on the thin limbs side of things, Moana was muscular and toned. The way her arms and legs always led nicely to her full curves that she been graced with. Granted one could not call her large by any means she had more then enough to catch a males attention and keep it. Thinking of males made Maui blood turn to lava for it brought to mind those boys that where chasing after her back home.

'uh oh She been talking this whole time, if he was lucky she didn't notice him staring'

"Maui you weren't listening to me!" Great she caught on.

"Sorry Ana was busy thinking about my last monster trashing, check out the new tattoo" 'nice cover if Maui will say so"

"Is that why you haven't come back for so long you where busy wrestling eels"

"Not just eels the off spring of Tuna-roa and they out numbered me, but I took care of them and was just resting up before I headed back. So the ocean is safer your welcome"

Moana had to laugh now 'same old Maui nothing changes except his tattoos and stories' This gave Moana an idea

"First it's Moana, Hero and keep doing all your great deeds you are going to have to add to your middle there to make room for more tattoos"

"Not funny Ana am in perfect shape. So did you miss me or hiding from your wanna be husbands."

"I wish that was all I was doing, which I needed you to beat up the worst three. I was given your location by Namakaokahai she had a request for us."

"Really what does the sea goddess want with the Great Maui?"

"Namakaokahai request that the two of us get her Necklace of Rangi back from a friend of yours in Lalotia."

Maui was no longer smiling now. The gods where wanting Moana to go to Lalotia has she not done enough for them. Sure he loved going on adventures, but they were going to her killed

"You don't owe the gods anything Moana they have no right to demand this of you."

"Actually Maui I do. Pele was creating an island east of Montinui and Namakaokahai stopped a giant wave from destroying everything."

"So she has you on the hook for an I owe you and retrieving her Necklace from Tatatoma is her price. Don't see Te Fiti being happy about this."

"She wasn't too please, but Namakaokahai lost her Necklace while she was trying to reclaim her when she was Te Ka"

Te Ka the monster that Maui had turned Te Fiti into in his pursuit for mankind's love. It took Moana to come and make him a hero again and restore Te Fiti her heart. To try to fix his mistake Namakaokahai had lost her greatest treasure, yeah he owed her. 'Great' thought Maui

"Alright Ana let's get some shut eye before we take on our next adventure"

With that Maui stretch out on the beach, this caused Moana to stare despite her joke earlier. Maui, Demi-God, Shapeshifter and Hero to all had changed. He had lost a little weight since he was active again. He also was a little more sense of responsible then before. Sadly, He was still overconfident as ever..

"I wouldn't sleep so close to the water, there was a lot of sharks out there."

"No worries Princess Maui will protect you plus those sharks will be to full from all the giant eel chunks I through out there after my battle."

"Not a Princess no animal sidekick. Night Hero."

"Goodnight Moana" Maui whispered. He laid there looking up into the stars. He will have to protector in this, she was mortal. She also meant more to him then he will ever tell her and now the gods where putting her in danger. Yeah he will watcher her closely this time, something bad was going to happen he could feel it.


	6. The Beginning

The Beginning

Maui woke to a bright sun in the sky and some nearby sound of movement. Turning he was graced with the nice view of Moana bent over the canoe as she seemed to be searching for something.

"Well that's one view that's a great good morning" he said as smoothly as he could. The caught Moana attention as she stood straight up from her work and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep talking like that and you will start to sound like Hemi"

"Hey am far from being like that coconut for brains back on your own island. For one once it's clear a girl is not interested I will move on. But hey with this bod and hair I never not had a girl interested"

"Spare me hero. I may love to hear about your adventures, but I'll pass on your conquests. So is there any fresh water and food here? We should stock up before we go to Lalotia."

"Sure thing Princess. There is a stream if you go straight into the jungle. I will go get us some coconut and breadfruit."

With that they went their separate ways to prepare for the incoming journey. It didn't take long for them to gather their supplies and have a quick breakfast. Maui simply lifted the canoe and placed it in the water. With a quick check to make sure nothing was left behind. Moana grabed her oar and climbed on the boat, Maui followed her and walked to the rear.

"I will wayfind first since I know the direction we need to go so hand me the oar and enjoy the ride."

"Am not as clueless as I was the first time you know." she handed the oar over with a frown

"Hey I know Ana you were taught by the best, but I been to Lalotia more times then you can imagine. So as I said sit down and enjoy the ride."

Huffing in annoyance but realising he was right, Moana settled herself against the mass. Watching her companion work the oar and ropes with skill. Moana tried to decide how to ask a question that had been bothering her. Lacking the courage she drifted off to sleep while lost in thought.

Having felt himself be stared at all day, Maui was relieved when Moana had fallen asleep. He could telltell there was something on her mind. Not wanting to push her, he had acted not to notice her staring. All the while waiting for her to say what was on her mind. Now that she was asleep it was his turn to stare. She was breath taking to him. Dressed in a cream color wrap and skirt. The color was a great contrast to her sun kissed skin. If only he can get passed the idea of watching her age and one day leave him. It was this one idea that had kept him running off to fight of some monsters or rescue some group of people. Only he would return once the task was complete, wanting, no needing to see her. He would always bring gifts and deal with any problem that she had. In the last 2 years her biggest problem was the unwanted attention of her suitors. He was happy to deal with it for her. He had frighten off all but 3 of them. He knew he would be happy providing for her, in loving her.

But the heartbreak of her death would drive destroy him. A last the idea of not having her was doing the same.

So lost in his thoughts he failed to see the storm rise up behind them. It hit quickly. Moana was on her feet in seconds while Maui used all his skills to keep them from capsizing. So dark was the storm that all track of time was lost it could have been hours or days that they fought. In the distance Moana spotted an island pointing it out to Maui they sailed towards it. Upon closer inspection they saw it was Lalotia.

Not wanting to be caught on the spire in this storm Maui turned the canoe to the north side of the island. As soon as the boat reached shore Moana gathered their things and jumped off the canoe hand headed for the shelter of the trees while Maui picked up the boat and stored it high up the beach to keep it from washing away.

Once sure the boat was secure He raced over to Moana taking most of their equipment he motioned her to follow him.

They reached the cave quickly. Moana began to spread out their things to dry.

"How did you know this was hear?" Moana asked after a quick look around.

"I have been in and out of Lalotia a lot, this is where I come to rest before and after. I will be right back going to see if I can find us some dry firewood before it gets dark

Nodding her head in agreement Moana focused on her task of getting her and Maui mats out to dry. One her task was completed Moana sat near the mouth of the cave to wait

She did not wait long when Maui appeared with his arms full of wood. Taking some of the smaller pieces she started to work on a fire while he stacked up the rest for later.

"So what now?"

"Now we wait. We can't climb in this weather and I don't dare fly in it either. So just sit back and rest who knows what's ahead of us."

Nodding her head in agreement Moana turned back to the opening of the cave.

 _Authors Note._

 _While I do my best with grammar and spelling I will admit to hating English as a class. So would really like a beta reader to go over this and any of my stories. Don't want to give my readers a hard time_


	7. Confession

**Warning this chapter contains adult content. So if your reading this and you shouldn't skip to the next chapter.**

Confession

Listening to the rain fall through the spares forest was the only soundsound that could be heard. Moana watched her best friend out of the corner of her eye. She would never guess how she would feel about him. She couldn't help but ghost her eyes over him. Swallowing hard she try to avert her hand from his chest only to release she was busted. Not by Maui himself but by Mini Maui. The mini was making suggestive movements with his hearts in his eyes.

This caused Moana to laugh. Which caused Maui to notice the actions of his mini. Going

red in the face he tried to hush his tattoo and not look at Moana. Despite having his owner tell him off the Mini continued tell Maui flicked him to his back. He didn't stay long but returned to his front where he joined Mini Ana and held on tight. Moana started to laugh harder. After a few seconds Maui joined into.

"You know they do have a good idea." Moana said timidly

"Really" Maui asked.

Shyly Moana moved over next to the Demi-god. Maui quickly wrapped his arms around the slim woman and looked down at her. Without either noticing the space between slowly disappeared till the lips meet. Seeing as neither objected the kiss deepened till both was breathless.

Maui soon was rubbing his tongue for entrance and received it, this ensured that the both stopped thinking as Maui pushed Moana down to the mat. His hands were never still. Tracing her ribs, her legs, her hips when his hands traced her breasts he received a long moan. Encouraged by this he worked at the ties that held her cloths closed. Moana felt like she was in a dream. All she felt was his hands on her body his lips on her' s, the silky feel of his hair between her fingers. She completely stopped thinking when his hands found her bare breasts. When did her clothes come off she didn't know and didn't care.

Wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him closer. Moana let a loud moan escape her as she could feel Maui hard cock brush through his skirt. Moving her hands from his hair to his skirt she tugged on the knot but it refused to come loss. Feeling the pull from his skirt, Maui removed his hands from her breasts and removed his skirt. Returning to her he slipped his fingers to her womanhood and brushed her lips gently before sliding a single finger in. Moana gasped at the new feeling and already wanted more. Maui feeling how tight she was knew she was a virgin. Not wanting to hurt her on his entrance, he gently added another finger as he started kissing and nibbling on her neck. It took everything Moana had not to jump him. She wanted so much more and he was going slow. Sensing her frustration Maui added a third finger and whispered into to Moana's ear.

"Patience my love. Am a pretty big fuck and I don't want to hurt you."

"Maui please don't tease me. I..."

What ever else she was going to say was lost in a moan near scream as Maui thumb began to work her already swollen nub. Moana was now soaked and looser then when they started and Maui couldn't take anymore. Spreading her legs and running his moist hand along his cock he lined up with the entrance to paradise and gently pushed In. She was still very tight even after he had worked her with his fingers. Working hard to control himself, he continued his slow entrance till he meet her innocence. Kissing her fully now he pushed forward, claiming her as his own and bringing it in to the hilt. He dare not move as she adjusted, kissing away the tears and whispered his love for her.

Moana finely felt the pain leave she gently rolled her hips to let Maui now to move. Oh he did first slow and gently, but as her moans grew loader he went faster and harder. Soon all she could do is hold tight as her body was wracked by pleasure which words could not began to describe. It finely became to much. Moana screamed out Maui name so load she was sure all in Laltioa could hear. Moana could care less who heard all that mattered was her climax. Maui gave a great growl of his own before pumping a few times more and pulling out spilling his seed on the ground. He did not want to make her pregnant yet.

Both were completely exhausted Maui pulled a thin blanket over them and held Moana close. His last thought was to end his foolishness. When this was over he would talk to Tui and court Moana properly. No one else will ever have her, she was his.


	8. Reentry

**So if your someone who skipped the last chapter here is a briefing on it. Moana and Maui came to terms on how they feel. Confessions was made and Maui decided to end his terminal and get permission from Tui to court Moana properly. Now on to the story.**

 **Reentry**

Moana woke the next morning feeling great except for the area between her legs, but from what she heard that was normal. Enjoying the warmth of Maui's arm she shifted a little to get comfortable and had something thick, long and very hard rub against her thigh. Taking a deep breath she attempts to move away slightly but this only caused Maui to wake and pull her closer. Kissing her gently on her neck, Maui noticed her stiffness, then his own. Laughing softly at this he bent over her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Sorry my princess but we have a job to do this morning. Otherwise I can insure you I would be making you mine again."

Still blushing slightly Moana takes a deep breath. "Well my hero we best get up."

After untangling from each other Moana goes to her bag to get fresh cloths. Seeing Maui reach for his leaf skirt she remembered she had a gift for him.

"Hold on Maui I have something for you." She pulled out a red skirt that had cream colored hooks woven in. Handing it to him she added "Me and mom made it for you."

Touched by the gift. Maui took the new garment from her and wrapped it around him.

"Thank you. It fits great." And it did. it flared out as was traditional but with two slits one over each thigh to allow greater movement.

Smiling to herself Moana quickly got dressed in a cream colored wrap and red skirt.

After a quick breakfast of breadfruit and coconut. They packed their things and headed for the canoe. They sailed around the island to the small cove at the base of the vast tower that was the entrance to Lalotia.

Placing her orchard lei given to her by Te Fiti on her head, she secured it to her hair with a few small braids and ties everything together with a band made of coconut fibers. Looking up Moana sighed to herself, she really didn't want to climb this thing again. Noticing her view Maui walked up hook in hand.

"Pretty lei princess but don't think you will need a crown for where we are going."

"It's not a crown hero it was a gift from Te Fiti to help protect me from any magic in Laltioa. I guess we should start climbing."

"Remind me to thank her next we see her. Counter magic is not my strongest talent. No we won't climb I have my hook this time."

With a mighty swing a great eagle stood where the hero once had. Bending at the waste he made it clear that Moana was to climb on his back. Licking her lips Moana climb on being mindful of his feather he loops her arms around his neck and holds on to her wrists. Maui let's out a huge cry and with a huge flap of his wings they where airborne.

The view was breath taking to Moana. She could see from one horizon to the other from atop of Maui back. The sight was short lived however for they soon landed at the mouth of Lalotia. Climbing down from Maui back she waited for him to change. Once human again Maui wrapped an arm around the small of Moana back and pulled her flat against him. Kissing her deeply, he then rested his forehead against hers.

"Once this is over I would fly you as high and far as you want to go I promise."

Touched by this Moana returned his kiss before stepping back so he can perform the dance to enter the realm of monsters. Maui got to work and the entrance opened. Looking down to the darkness below. Moana was quickly pulled back and found herself pinned to Maui's side.

"I would prefer not have you go wondering off by yourself or use me to land on again thank you."

"Hey you jumped without me so blame yourself and your welcome."

Maui rolled his eyes at this and jumped pulling them together into Lalotia.


	9. Hot Water

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

* While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe". Think of this being Disney's universe so please don't take it too serious

Into Hot Water.

The fall to Lalotia was just as beautiful and terrifying as Moana remembered. Wrapping her arms around Maui's neck as of her life depended on it, she did her best not to scream. They emerged on the other side of the water and started to fall faster. Soon her downward fall turned upside down as Maui used is hook to grab crossing vines. They swung from one vine to another, it was nauseating. A low thud told her it was over they had landed.

Lalotia looked the same to Moana as last time, that didn't help much. Since she had fallen down the side then ran blindly she didn't know the way. Luckily Maui did. Enclosing her hand in his he started down a path that lead down. Moana remained silent, this was not a place you wanted to draw attention to your self. It didn't take long for them to be at the entrance of the giant clam that Tamatoa made his home.

Peering in they saw that Tamatoa was asleep again. Looking at Maui, Moana made her thoughts known.

"Am not playing bait again."

"Don't worry Princess that would have only worked once. No am going to have get him to talk this time you are going to get the necklace and get out." Little did Moana know this plan had little to do with strategy and more to do about keeping her safe. Moana did not pick up on these it just sounded like a good plan.

"Ok. So what does the necklace look like?"

"You don't know?"

"Well since the sent me to find you I thought you knew."

"No I think am just here to deal with the monsters. How are we going..."

Maui never go to finish. Moana's lai began to glow and her beautiful warm brown eyes turned a glowing green. The change didn't last long, her eyes returned to normal.

"It's a silver necklace with a mother of pearl star in the center."

"How do you know that?"

"Ta Fiti told me."

"OK." Maui looked at the lai with concern. He was unsure if he liked that a goddess could reach in her mind at will.

"Come on Hero let's go."

The once damaged cave had been repaired. Wondering why such a large creature wanted such a small entrance confused her. Moana slid into the cave and crawled behind the boulder, circling behind the giant crab. Knowing he had to keep Tamatoa attention. Maui entered as loud as possible.

"Yo crab cakes miss me."

Tamatoa rose and focused his two eyes on the big mouth demigod.

"Maui what are you doing here?"

"We have a score to settle. You made me look a fool last time."

"Oh trying to impress the little human. Little Maui have a little crush. Why isn't that cute."

"Why thank you I know am cute."

Moana had to cover her mouth not to laugh and be heard. Inching along the large shell, Moana took care not to shift anything and give herself away. She finally found it, at the worst possible place. Right in the middle behind his eyes. Walking carefully she inched forward slowly. Catching Maui's eye she point to the necklace and continued on hands and feet to her goal. Reaching she brushed the near end of the necklace and pulled. The sudden movement caught the crabs attention. Ducking behind gold chest Moana dare not breath.

"What's the matter Crab Cake going insane in your old age."

"Now just wait one minute Little Demi God you are far older then I am."

"Yeah but am immortal and look at this bod does it look old to you."

Climbing on the ledge behind the Tamatoa Moana dared to breath again. Tucking the necklace securely in her skirt she crawled her was back to the front of the cave. How she was going to sneak out she didn't know, she hoped Maui did.

Maui saw Moana out of the corner of his eye back near the front of the cave. Thinking quickly on how he would provide cover, he changed shape. Now a giant hawk he spread his wings wide hoping she would get the hint.

"Don't like that bod how about this one?" His voice was a little higher but just as load in this form. He heard Moana run out the entrance as his wings blocked the view.

"What still not impressed?" Maui returned to his normal form. "Well then am leaving." With a toss of his hair he left a very confused Tamatoa behind him.

Circling to his right he found Moana waiting for him. Moana had the necklace of Rangi in her hands.

"All this trouble for something so small."

"It's normally not that small. It changes size to fit the goddess."

"Oh. Ok let's get out of here."

"Oh you are not going anywhere." came a new voice from behind them. Turning quickly they came face to face with a giant spider with human eyes.

"Maniloa." growled out Maui

"Oh the hero remembers me. After you killed me and tossed me down here before I could regenerate. And let's not forget you killed you entire hunting party."

"I had no choice once your blood got all over them, they became cannibals. The whole point was to get rid of cannibals in this world."

Maui slowly started to push Moana behind him and back towards the geyser. Moana didn't mind hiding behind Maui this time. Maniloa was looking at her like she was a ripe mango. It scared her. She heard of the God of Cannibalism. She knew he built bridges like a spider to trap his pray. She never knew he was an actual spider. She also did not know Maui was the one to banish him from the mortal world. Her thoughts was interrupted by the ground shaking behind her. The geyser was about to go. Braising herself to be wrapped in Maui's arms for the ride up. She was in for a surprise.

Maui pushed her into the geyser alone. She watched in horror as Maniloa moved to follow her. Maui changed into a large squid wrapping Maniloa up in his tentacles to hold him back and prevent him from reaching her. Maniloa screamed in anger before turning back to Maui. Moana saw no more as she passed through the water.


	10. Realisation

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Realisation

The ocean through her back on the beach as it had before. Looking around frantically, there was no Maui. Realizing that he was still below Moana moved to the front of her canoe for a better view. It felt like for ever passed before there was a change in the waters. Moving quickly she untied her canoe and sailed it to the ripple in the water. Maui's dark hair greeted her eye. With the help of the ocean, she got Maui on the canoe. She spotted the hook a little way off. Diving in she retrieved the Demi God's greatest treasure, and returned to the boat. Soaking wet she adjusted the sails and went to the north side of the island. Finding the beach that they spent the night before. Again with the help of the ocean she placed Maui on a bed of leaves.

Looking of him, she saw multiple deep cuts across his body. His new skirt was shredded. Not sure on what to do she remembered the conversation she heard between Maui and the cannibalism god. Making her decision she returned to the boat taking out the supplies and her sail repair kit. She left Maui hook on the boat.

"Ocean if Maui appears to become a cannibal take his hook and get it as far from here as you can get it."

The ocean rose up and appeared to shake it's head. It flooded around her ankles and she felt it pull her to the boat.

"That is not something to worry about Princess, am immortal, nothing can changed the aspects of me other then me."

Maui was awake, rushing over to him, she tried to get him to stay down.

"You scared me Hero, I thought I lost you."

Seeing her tear up was more then Maui could stand. Reaching up behind her neck, he pulled her down to his lips. She didn't resist, she needed him, she needed to have the comfort of him as close as possible. Maui could feel her need and was more then happy to comply. Soon they were as close as they can be. They could feel every move the other made. Their heart beats matched perfectly, they were completely wrapped around reach other. As he did before he pulled away at the last second. It made things feel incomplete to him and Moana's moan of disappointment made it clear she felt the same.

Pulling her close to him, he buried his face in her hair. Breathing deeply, he was at peace. She was safe and still with him. The faster they got back to Montinui, the faster he talked to the chief.

Maui feel asleep quickly. Moana realized he must have been tired and their love making just made it worse. Not wanting to wake him, she laid still and followed him to sleep.

Moana woke first. Looking at her love she was relived to see the cuts healed without any scares. His skirt was still in ruins. Moving careful she got out of his arms and made her way to the supplies. Returning with a blanket and her sawing supplies.

Working gently so not to wake him. SheShe removed his skirt and covered him with a blanket. Sitting nearby she started her repairs while she still had the light of the setting sun. The sun had completely set when Maui woke. Feeling his skirt gone he wrapped the blanket around him. Heading to a small glow very close by, Moana had a small fire going. She had go fishing at some point, and man he was greatful.

"How are you feeling." Moana was clearly worried about him.

"I will be good by morning. So what's are next move."

"Well I don't know were to find Namakaokahai, but am sure Te Fiti does. So I saw we go there.

"Sounds good Princess. So dinner done."

"Sure thing hero. You also need to think about changing. We will need that blanket tonight."

"Aaahhh I thought you like me mostly nude."

He ended up with his skirt in his face.


	11. Jealousy

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious *

Jealousy

The pair had been sailing for a day from Lalotia. Neither saying anything, for nothing was needed to be said. For Moana she planned to return the necklace to Namakaokahai, return to her island and deal with her suitors again. Maui had similar thought including dealing with Moana's suitors, but in a different way from her. He will talk to Tui and officially court Moana. And unlike her other suitors he didn't believe for a second he would be turned down.

So lost in thought, the ocean became rough and hostel. Fearing that Moana would fall in, he left the oar and moved to Moana. Seeing his movement Moana turned towards just as the ocean exploded. Believing it to be the Goddess come for her property. Moana prepared to give a proper greeting, it died on her lips.

It was not the beautiful Goddess that she met before, but a God of nightmares. Afraid of this new deity she backed away until she bumped into Maui who was moving to stand before her. Maui did not want her to face this God.

"Tangaroa." Maui growled out. "Why do you block our passage?"

"Speak with respect Demigod. You are on my water, therefore my domain."

"Yes we are on the water. But we are here with the blessing of your other half Namakaokahai. You have no right to interfere with us."

"Yes you are and that's why am here. I know what you carry. I want it."

Moana was horrified. Tangaroa God of the ocean, husband of Namakaokahai was wanting to take her greatest treasure for himself. This could not be right, surely he means to give it to her.

"Have you come to retrieve it to return it to your Lady, my Lord." Moana had to ask surely this must be it.

"Return it." Tangaroa scoffed at this. "Why should I return what should be mine. I am the Lord of the waters. The necklace of Rangi should be mine."

With that said he reached for Moana seeing as the object of desire around her neck. With a flash a giant Hawk blocked Tangaroa's way. Thinking quickly Moana grabbed the oar and swung the canoe around. The ocean who still okayed Namakaokahai pushed the canoe forward at high speed. Glancing over her should she could see the great God still trying to get his hands on the quicker smaller Demigod.

Soon Moana was to far way to see them anymore. Finally focused on herself, she climbed the mast to get a good look around. Just to the east was a small island. Deciding she will wait for Maui's return there. Correcting her sail for her new target she glanced back one more time to the battle she left. She could no longer see anything.

She reached the island quickly. With the help of the ocean again she had her canoe safely on the sand. A quick look around showed that the island as only a little bigger then the one she had found Maui on when they first met. The was a few coconut tree here, and they had fruit. Climbing up, she gathered the coconuts and looks out in hopes of seeing a giant hawk, not such luck. She returned to the side of her canoe with the fresh fruit and headed back for dry wood. Once she had all she needed, she quickly built a fire so that Maui would see where she had gone. With nothing else to do, she cracked open a coconut and sat back to wait.

It was near sunset when a huge black shape appeared in the sky. Jumping to her feet Moana focused on that shape. It grew larger as it got closer, and soon Moana could see the details of his feathers, as well as all that were missing. Maui landed and changed back. Moana could see all the cuts in the same pattern as his missing feathers, they ran all over him. Rushing forward Moana ducked under his arm and guided him the the fire. Setting him on a log, Moana runs to the canoe and gathers their sleeping mats and blanket. Spreading out the mats she helped Maui lay down.

"Is this going to be a pattern between us, Hero."

"Well if you would stay out of trouble I wouldn't need you to patch me up, Princess."

"Hey trouble finds me because of you." Moana would get no answer from Maui, he was asleep. Rolling her eyes Moana used some of their fresh water and a spare cloth to clean Maui cuts.

Morning came with the smell of roasting fish for Moana. Stretching she got up and found Maui healed once again.

"Morning Princess."

"Morning Hero."

"Got us breakfast before we head out. Te Fiti is a days sail from here."

"That's good." Moana helped herself to a roasted fish and half a coconut. Thinking while she ate, one question kept coming to mind.

"Why did Tangaroa attack us?"

"Simple. Jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yep, you see that necklace your wearing grants a God a lot of power from the Sky God Rangi. Rangi choose to give it to his daughter not his son in law and he's jaded about it. He couldn't take it from her directly, so he hoped to intercept it before we could give it to her."

"So we are stuck between a marriage dispute."

"Yep, you got it Princess. But don't worry Tangaroa will not come after us again. It would call up to much power in the water and that would summon Namakaokahai who would then retrieve her necklace and discover her husband's treachery. Tangaroa will not risk a pissed off wife for eternity."

Feeling better about going back out on to the water. Moana quickly finished her breakfast so she can pack up and be on their way to the sister of life, so they can summon the sister of water.


	12. Summoning

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Summoning

Maui proved to be correct they didn't run in to the jealous Sea God once the hit the water. Moana having had more rest in the last few days, did the wayfinding. Maui leaned on the mask, facing away. Original Moana thought he was sleeping, but flying wood chips showed other wise. Were he got the wood she, didn't know, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

The voyage went smoothly and quietly. It was sunset when the mother island came into view. The sun was completely down 0 when Maui pulled the caneo onto the sand.

"Lets get some shut eye. We can wake Te Fiti in the morning." Maui stretch out his mat and closed his eyes. Moana did her best not to stare. She tried to get comfortable on her own mats, but even with the thin blanket she was chilled. Movement in the sand brought her out of tthought. She didn't have to fear it, Maui had moved his mat next to her. His thick arm was wrapped around her stomach pulling her into his warm chest.

"Night Hero."

"Night My Princess."

Morning came bright, clear and with the smell of fresh mangos for Moana.

"Thank you."

"I thought you would be hungry and well roast fish would be nice, we both agree burning anything here maybe disrespectful."

"Yeah, do you think Te Fiti can summon Namakaokahai?"

"I do gods that are interconnected can communicate with each other. The three sisters are very much interconnected. Even Pela, though she is far from social."

"Right, so should we go."

"Lets go wake a goddess."

The walk to the heart was short and waking it's goddess was shorter.

"I am glad to see you complete your quest in safely."

"Thank you Great Ta Fiti. Would you please call your sister."

"No worries young wayfinder I already have she is on her way. There is no reason to worry Maui I have forgiven you for what has passed between us. You wished to bestow my gifts to those whom you thought loved you. While it was foolish it was unselfish.

"Thank you great Goddess, hearing this means a great deal to me."

A new voice joined the conversations between goddess and demigod.

"The great Maui being humble, the world will end." Namakaokahai stood in the lagoon. She was as tall as her sister with her white foam wave hair cascading down her back. Standing between the two giant goddesss Moana felt tiny. Te Fiti extended her hand out to her sister. Knowing it was time to return the necklace she undid thw clasp from behind her next and lifted it high above her head. The Necklace of Rangi was returned to its rightful owner.

"Thank you Moana of Montinui. You did me a great deed I will not forget." Turning from the mortal to her sister.

"Enjoy your rest dear sister, I must take my leave thr ocean needs rebalanced."

Te Fiti placed the wayfinder and Demigod by their canoe.

"Refill your supplies from my island and have a safe journey home. With that said Te Fiti also left them as she returned to sleep.

"Well that was easy." With that Maui left Moana alone as he went into the jungle for food.

Taking the time to be alone Moana sate on the stern of the caneo and watched the waves come in. Montinui, home she hasn't thought much about it. She loved her people, her family, the island, but she had been bored there. No that was not true, she had plenty to do, but she lost its joy thanks to the pressure to marry. She hoped her suitors had given up in her absence, something told her they did not.

Being fully rested Maui took the first shift at the oar. The ocean seemed to still be helping .

"We will be back to your island in about two days Princess."

"mmmk" That was not the response he was expecting. Last time she was away for nearly 3 months she could wait to get home.

"Moana what's wrong you can tell me."

"Am happy to be going home, I just don't want to deal with Hemi and the others. I don't want to be pushed into marrying someone who sees a heroin or because an your friend." Relieved that the problem was not him and he knew just how to deal with it.

"Don't worry about them. I don't plan on leaving for awhile so I will deal with them." Maui said out load, but to himself he had other ideas. ' She doesn't need to know for awhile means her life time. I need to talk to chief Tui before I give her any ideas.'

Relieved Moana brightned. Maui always delt with the annoying ones, knowing he was staying eased her mind.

It was near sunset when they switched, allowing Moana a chance at the oar. Maui still not tired announced that he would go fishing and pointed to a a dark out line. A island.

"Meet you there." With that he dived into the water. Adjusting course Moana made her way to the stop over for the night.

She had the mats spread out and a fire going. Maui came walking out of the tide with a large fish in hand. Stopping by a large rock, he took his knife to gut and clean the meal. Handing it over to Moana to roast, Maui elected to take a short nap. Dinner was filled with laughter as Maui went over one of his encounter with kakamora.

"You really don't like them do you?"

"No way My Princess They are a real pain" Moana was going to comment on that but a yawn interrupted.

"Time for Bed, we have a long sail to your island. " Nodding in agreement Moana laid on her mat. Maui not wanting to get up in the middle night. Moved his mat next to her's and wrapped his arms around the slim woman. Moana turned to face the Demigod. Cuddling close, she let out sigh, she will miss this. Maui had other ideas then cuddling, sure he would after, but right now he wanted to make her his again. He was in luck, for she had the same thought.


	13. Permission

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Permission

It was mid day when the shadow of Montinui could be seen on the horizon. Moana let out a sigh. Home, she was looking forward to see everyone again. With Maui promising to stick around her suitors would be at bay.

"Hey My Princess, take the oar. I'll fly on ahead and let them know we are on our way."

"Alright Hero go prepare the fanfare."

With a swing of his hook the demigod flew off as a giant hawk. Watching him fly away Moana was at piece. She started to prepare for the crossing of the reef.

Maui went over his request in his mind. While he had a few 'conquests' as Moana put it. He never thought he would be willing to take some for as long as they lived. Moana was different. From the moment he saw her she intrigued him.

It did not take long to reach the island. Maui improved vision made quick work in finding the chief. Landing near the center of the village, Maui changed back. Tui walked quickly to the demigod.

"Maui. It is good to see you back, where is mu daughter?"

"Greetings to you as well. Moana is about a hands breathe out and will arrive shortly."

"Great we will go meet her at the shore."

"Chief Tui before you go may I speak to you alone."

This intrigued the Chief he motioned for them to go to his home. Sina saw the two walk away and smiled knowingly. Turning she head to the beach and left the males alone.

"Tell me Maui what is it you wish to speak about?"

"I wish to ask about courting your daughter and the cost of her dowry if she except."

This didn't catch Tui off guard as much as he would have thought it would. His wife had known this was coming and told him so when Moana left home. Man living with her would be a pain.

"If Moana will have you I would approve of this match. As for a dowry, I would ask for only what you can give. You are to protect this island and all those who live here."

Maui was expecting a higher demand he was a demigod after all. Was Chief Tui really only asking for what he would give anyway? His confusion must have shown for Chief Tui went on.

"I know I can ask many great things from you, and I believe you would achieve all I ask. But nothing matters more to me then my family. You can protect them better then any mortal can, so their protection is what I seek." Now Maui understood.

"I Maui Demigod of the sky and sea, give my word that I will protect all on the island of Montini for as long as the people will have me." Tui smiled and placed his hand on his future son in law's shoulder.

"Come let us await Moana and give her the news."

"You think she would be pleased?

"Yes I do. You are her best friend, you love her for herself, plus Hemi and the others will have to leave her alone."

Laughing at the thought of disappointing the other suitors both men made their way down to the beach to await the young women they both loved deeply.


	14. Betrothed

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

* While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Betrothal.

Moana remember every welcome home she got after her adventures, but this was by far the largest. Almost all the village was on the beach waiting for her. Maneuvering her canoe with the skill of a wayfinder, she beached it right in front of her parents. Jumping off she was caught by her father.

"Welcome home my little minnow." "Welcome back Moana."

"Thank you Mother, Father am happy to be home."

Sina stepped forward and embraced her daughter. "Maui told us you where coming it is nice being able to meet you here instead of you sneaking in to the village."

Moana had to blush at this. The last time she came back she had indeed snuck back into the village. She was so tired she just wanted to sleep, oh the scolding she got for that.

"Since we know this time we can have a luau as welcome." Tui said to Moana, Turning to everyone else he made his announcement. "In honor of my daughters safe return let us have a luau tonight!"

This of course was met with cheers, the people of Montini loved to celebrate and have a good time. Everyone started a procession back to the village, cheering and laughing the whole way. Moana found herself in the embrace of her dad. This forced her to stay with him on the beach.

"Moana I have something to tell you. Another request to court you has been made."

Moana couldn't help but groan at this. Who was it now that wanted to annoy her. Hopefully it was someone that Maui could scare off easily, she really was tired of all the bad flirting.

"Its not that bad." said Sina as she adjusted her youngest child on her hip. Happy to see Matiu, Moana reached for him. "Your new suitor is your best friend."

"What?"

"Hey My Princess." Turing Moana saw Maui walking towards her and her family. He looked nervous and not as sure as usual.

"Hello Maui." greeted Tui "We will let you and Moana talk, come Sina." Taking his son in his arms, the chief and his wife left their daughter with the demigod, they hopped would end their daughters single status.

"Hey Hero, what are you going here, there is a party starting inland."

"I... I need to ask you something..." Maui seemed to look everywhere but at her. "I asked your dad for the right to court you. I came to understand on our last adventure how much you really mean to me. I think I always known, that why I was happy to scare off your other suitors for me. I know my immortality might be a problem, but am sure I can have the gods take it back, or make you a demigod.. I know you and I share interests and I would want to tie you down and..."

Maui was rambling, Moana never heard him ramble on... Wait! he just basically asked her to marry him. Her, Moana of Montini was asked by Maui demigod of the sea and sky and hero to all to marry him.

"YES" she shouted. This caught Maui off guard.

"Wait don't you want to think about it? This is a big thing." Maui stated lamely.

"Maui of course I will marry you. We know each other better then most and... and you don't want me because of what I done or who am friends with or favored by. I can think of no one better to marry."

Her statement left the ever charming demigod speechless. So much time had passed with him just staring at her, she started to think she was wrong. He laid her doubts to rest when he darted forward to give a searing kiss.

"Thank you Moana, I give you my word I will make you happy for the rest of our lives." Reaching into his wrap, he pulled out a bracelet with detailed carvings. The links were made of shell, coral and wood. 'So what was what he was carving. He was making it back then.' Reaching her left wrist forward, Maui placed the bracelet on before kissing her again.

"We should go in." Maui said against her lips. "Your family might think I ran off with you."

"I don't mind that."

Shaking his head Maui tugged her after him. Heading to the village they knew they had an announcement to make.

It was sunset when the luau was in full swing. Luckily for Moana the children kept her surrounded and her soon to be ex-suitors at bay. Maui had left with her father. Moana was not worried she knew what they were doing. After all the elders needed to know she was off the market.

The drumming stopped suddenly. Looking to the main fala she saw her father standing with Maui. Realizing what was going on she left her brother and the other children to join them. Tui hugged his daughter tightly when she walked up the steps.

"Good choose." he whispered to her. Facing the crowed he raised his hands and voice. "My people I am happy to announce that tonight we are celebrating not just my daughters return, but also her engagement. She hse now promise herself to our great protector, the demigod Maui. Let us celebrate their upcoming wedding!"

Moana was taken back by the crowds cheers. She was relieved by her peoples acceptance of her decision. She also saw a satisfied to see the disappointment in her three suitors, as well as the group of women who she knew wanted Maui. 'To bad girls he's mine." Little did she know that Maui was thinking the same thing as he stared down Hemi and the others. Moving off the stage the new couple was surrounded by well wishers. Taking the time to thank each person, Moana found herself facing one person she did not want to see, Hemi.

"I see you made a chose Moana."

"I have, Maui loves me because of me, not my standing in the community."

"You don't know if that's why I wanted you." He moved closer to her, leaning forward he whispered into her ear "I wanted the one loved by the gods themselves."

Frowning at this, Moana opened her mouth to point out that his reasons where why she would have never been his. Her words dyed on her lips as the shark tooth dagger ripped into her stomach.

"If I can not have you." growled Hemi "No one can."

All Moana heard was women screaming then everything went black.


	15. Calling

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

* While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Calling

Maui had just received a hearty congratulation from a village elder, when he turned to his bride. His whole world stopped. Moving like the wind he through Hemi acrossed the clearing. Catching Moana before she hit the ground. Maui started in shock as screams rang around him.

"Moana" placing his hand on her wound he called again. Tui was now by his side. Seeing his daughter injured filled him with rage. Looking around he saw Hemi struggle to his feet. Pointing at the man, he order him held in the community fala. Sina was coaxing Maui to the family fala with a bleeding Moana in his arms. Torn on duty as a chief and duty as a dad. Luckly his ever calm wife made up his mind.

"Go. Go deal with him, find out why he hurt our daughter."

Nodding he ran to the community fala, with many of the elders following him. Upon entering Tui got some satisfaction, Hemi was black and blue. The men who captured him had not been kind.

"Why did you do this, Moana had always made it clear she had no interset in you."

Hemi did not answer, just looked to the floor. His father an elder of the tribe was enraged by his son.

"Answer your chief!"

Now looking at his own father Hemi answered.

"I should be chief. No one is as smart as I. I should be chief! I had it all planned out. I would marry Moana and get rid of your mistake. Once you grew to old I would have been chief."

This decorations shocked all present. This man had not only admitted to never loving the woman he harrast but also he planned the death of her brother.

"You are no son of mine." turning to his horrified chief, the elder addressed his chief. "I will not object to any punishment you give, I will not vouch for him."

Turning from the murderest man Tui looked to the other elders.

"We all know the laws, his life is forfeit. He is to be given to the sea." The men holding the captive drugged him out towards the harbour and the man's death. Duties complete Tui ran to his fala. Moana was laid on a blood soaked mat. The healer on seeing the chief enter shock his head.

"Am sorry Tui there is nothing we can do. Tge blade went into her belly. I will leave you to be with her tell the end." As the healer exited the fala others followef leave Tui, Maui and Sina alone with Moana. Maui did not hide his tears, this was not the way things were to go.

"I am so sorry Princess, this is my fault." Before anyone could correct the demigod, his love opened her eyes.

"Hush Hero you did nothing. Hemi did this."

"Hemi will be no more." Tui whispered "The council had given punishment."

Everyone nodded to this. Tui had decided he would tell his wife the fill extent of the mans evil when they were away from their dying daughter. Breathing deeply Moana turned to Maui.

"Please take me to the ocean. I want to see it again."

"You can see it when your better, just rest."

"Maui you can't lye to me. Please."

Resigning himself to her last wish. Picking her up carefully he walked slowly to the water. Sina and Tui followed caring a fresh mat for her to rest on. Moana breaths became shorter.

"The ocean is beautiful. Am glad Namakaokahai is peaceful now."

Hearing the goddess name the wheels on Maui head began to turn. Moana was loved by not one but two goddesses surly they would help. Moving from her side, Maui waded into the water. Performing an ancient dance he called to the ruler of the water.

His call was answered when a huge tidal wave roared up. A woman's face formed in the sea foam.

"Demigod of the sea and sky how dare you call me."

Knowing his love's life depended on this Maui hit his knees.

"I beg you Namakaokahai. Please help her." Maui turned towards Moana then back to the goddess "Please save her, don't let Kanaloa (god of the underworld) take her from me."

Namakaokahai said nothing. She only stared at the proudful demigod before her. A demigod on his knees. The tidel wave recessed. The shocked Maui he had hoped the goddess favor would save Moana. His grief was short lived.

The ground quaked around them. Moana was lifted with the ground. Te Fiti had come to Montinui. Taking the dying woman in her newly formed arms she walked to the ocean. There waiting outside the reef Namakaokahai waited with what at first looked like Te Ka. Maui looked harder, it was Pala, the one sister Moana did not know personally. The three sisters had came. His hope heighten sure all three could save Moana.

How they would save her, he could not see. A huge steam cloud blocked out the view. All Maui and the rest of Montinui who had came after the earthquake could do was hold their breath and pray.


	16. Goddess

Disclosure: Moana and related character belong to Disney. Original Characters are my own.

While I do get inspiration from the real world, none of this is in "our universe" so please don't take it too serious

Goddess

Time had lost all meaning on Montinui. Everything was covered in a thick fog. All anyone knew was beyond the reef was three great goddesses. On the beach stood the chief who held his wife and son tightly. Kneeling in the surf was a Demi-god that every villager loved. All night no one dared to move.

Dawn saw the first change. Glowing pink the fog started to clear. Even from this distance the people could see the three great sisters were gone. Maui let loss a heartbreaking sob. The chiefs family started to cry, all except the toddler. Matiu walked to the oceans edge and stared. Not wanting him to get hurt, Maui picked up the child and went to go inland. Matiu would not have it. Struggling in the demigod hands, he reached to the sea.

"Mana, Mana!"

"Moana is not there."

"So little faith Hero" He knew that voice, Maui turned back to the water. The fog started to part. Walking on the water as if it was land, came the woman all had just started to grieve for.

"Mo... Moana." breathed Maui. Sina let out a cry. Reaching the shore she raised her hands. Maui placed her brother down on the sand and took his princess's hands.

"Are you real or am I dreaming.."

"Yes Maui, demigod of the sea amd sky. I Moana demigoddess of the wind and waves am very real."

"Demigoddess?

"Yeah, it seemed making me happy for the rest of my life just got longer."

Maui could not wait any long. Pulling her to him, he layed several kisses on her. "I would have it no other way as long as you are with me."

The crowd on the beach soon reminded the young couple of their presence. Pulling apart Moana ran to her waiting parents. Tears, laughter and prayers were had by all.

A second luau was help in two cycles of the sun. For the people of Montinui had much to celebrate. The had been protected by a Demi-god, but now a Demi-goddess will watch over them. Their island was blessed and they had much to be thankful for.


End file.
